nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob's Gamecube Collection
007: Agent Under Fire 007: Everything or Nothing 007: Nightfire 1080 Avalanche 4x4 EVO 2 Ace Golf All Star Baseball 2002 All Star Baseball 2003 All Star Baseball 2004 Amazing Island Animal Crossing Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt Aquaman ATV 2: Quad Power Racing Avatar: The Last Airbender Backyard Baseball Backyard Football Backyard Sports: Baseball 2007 Barnyard Batman: Dark Tomorrow Batman: Vengeance Battalion Wars Bejeweled Bejeweled 2 Bejeweled Twist: Hexicans or the Amazing Eight Beyblade: V-Force Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Bionicle Bionicle Heroes Bomberman Generation Bomberman Jetters Burnout Burnout 2: Point of Impact Cars Chaos Field Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Chibi-Robo Chicken Little Codename Kids Next Door: Operation VIDEOGAME Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crash Nitro Kart Crash Tag Team Racing Cubix: Showdown Curious George Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World 4 Disney Party Disney Sports: Basketball Disney Sports: Football Disney Sports: Skateboarding Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows Donald Duck: Goin' Quacker's Donald Duck: Phantomias Donkey Konga Donkey Konga 2 DragonBall Z Sagas Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Evolution Worlds Extreme G3 Racing F-Zero GX F1 Career Challenge F1 2002 Fairly Oddparents: Breakin' Da Rules Fairly Oddparents: Shadow Showdown Fantastic 4 FIFA 2002 FIFA 2003 FIFA 2004 FIFA 2005 FIFA 2006 FIFA 2007 FIFA Street FIFA Street 2 FIFA World Cup 2002 FIFA World Cup 2006 Finding Nemo Flushed Away Frogger: Ancient Shadow Frogger Beyond Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue Gadget Racers Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Gotcha Force The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Happy Feet Home Run King Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race Hot Wheels: Velocity X Hulk I-Ninja Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ikaruga Intellivision Lives International Superstar Soccer 2 International Superstar Soccer 3 Jeremy McGrath Supercross World Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion Karaoke Revolution Party Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer King Arthur King Kong Kirby Air Ride Knockout Kings Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Legends of Wrestling Legends of Wrestling 2 Lego Star Wars Lego Star Wars 2 Looney Tunes: Back In Action Lotus Challenge Luigi's Mansion MVP Baseball 2004 MVP Baseball 2005 Madagascar Madden 2002 Madden 2003 Madden 2004 Madden 2005 Madden 2006 Madden 2007 Madden NFL 08 Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse Major League Baseball 2K6 Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Kart: Double Dash Mario Party 4 Mario Party 5 Mario Party 6 Mario Party 7 Mario Smash Football Mario Superstar Baseball Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2 Meet the Robinsons Mega Man X Collection Men in Black 2 Metroid Prime Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Micro Machines Midway Arcade Treasures Midway Arcade Treasures 2 Midway Arcade Treasures 3 MLB Slugfest 2003 MLB Slugfest 2004 Monopoly Party Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction Monsters Inc. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat: Deception Mystic Heroes NBA Live 2006 NCAA College Football 2K3 NCAA Football 2004 NCAA Football 2005 NFL Blitz Pro NFL Street 2 NHL Hitz Pro Namco Museum Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary NBA 2K2 NBA 2K3 NBA Courtside 2002 NBA Live 2003 NBA Live 2004 NBA Live 2005 NBA Street NBA Street V2 NBA Street V3 NCAA College Basketball 2K3 NCAA Football 2003 Nickelodeon Party Blast Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Nicktoons Unite! NiGHTS into Dreams... Odama Open Season Outlaw Golf Over the Hedge Pac-Man Fever Pac-Man World 2 Pac-Man World 3 Pac-Man VS. Panzer Dragoon Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Piglet's Big Game Pikmin Pikmin 2 Pokémon Colosseum Polar Express Power Rangers Dino Thunder Puyo Pop Fever Ratatouille Rayman 3 Rayman Arena Robots Rocket Power: Beach Bandits Rugrats: Royal Ransom Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku Scaler Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights Scooby-Doo: Unmasked Shadow the Hedgehog Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures Shark Tale Shrek: Smash' N' Crash Racing Smashing Drive Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Sonic Gems Collection Sonic Heroes Sonic Mega Collection Sonic Riders SoulCalibur II Speed Challenge Speed Kings Spider-Man Spider-Man 2 Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie Spyhunter Spyro: A Hero's Tail Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Star Fox Adventures Star Fox Assualt Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Star Wars: Jedi Outcast Star Wars: Rebel Strike Star Wars: Rogue Leader Star Wars: Rebel Strike: Rogue Squadron 3 Star Wars: The Clone Wars Super Mario Strikers Super Mario Sunshine Super Monkey Ball Super Monkey Ball 2 Super Monkey Ball Adventure Super Smash Bros. Melee Surf's Up TMNT TMNT: Mutant Melee Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Tak: The Great Juju Challenge Tak and the Power of Juju Tarzan Untamed Teen Titans Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: BattleNexus Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare Terminator 3: The Redemption Tetris Worlds The Ant Bully The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction The Incredibles The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003 Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2005 Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers Tony Hawk: American Wasteland Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 Tony Hawk's Underground Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Tube Slider Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan UFC Throwdown Ultimate Spider-Man Universal Studios Theme Park Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble Viewtiful Joe 2 Virtua Quest Wallace and Gromit in Project Zoo WarioWare Inc: Mega Party Games! Wario World Worms 3D Worms Blast Wrestlemania XIX Wrestlemania X8 WWE Crush Hour WWE: Day of Reckoning WWE: Day of Reckoning 2 X-Men Legends X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse X-Men: Next Dimension X-Men: The Official Game X2: Wolverine's Revenge XGRA Extreme G Racing Association Yu-Gi-Oh: The Falsebound Kingdom Zapper: One Wicked Cricket Zoids: Battle Legends Zoo Cube Category:Science Fiction Category:Wii U